Conventional concrete-like barriers such as those used for fencing or privacy-walls as part of a landscaping scheme are typically composed of pre-cast concrete, hand-laid concrete block, or hand-laid or poured concrete. Such walls often have exterior surfaces comprised of stone, aggregate, brick, stucco, rock, marble, or other natural materials. The labor and expense of building and maintaining these conventional concrete-like barriers is considerable. Further to the considerable expense, the physical properties of such barriers (e.g., their substantial weight) make them virtually “permanent” structures.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved fencing or privacy-wall system with a natural-looking facade that is easy to install and maintain, versatile (e.g., the material appearance can be easily changed, as desired), and cost effective.